


Permission

by unkissed



Series: Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Sex Talk, Socks, Stockings, Tea, Winter, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore always asks permission.  But that doesn't mean he's not a pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_Amante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Amante/gifts).



> Drabble prompts from Draco_Amante: tea, winter, socks
> 
> Rosa belongs to Draco_Amante, who is brilliant and inspires me.

“Don’t,” whispered Theodore, taking a hold of Rosa’s wrists more forcefully than was intended or necessary.

 

“Don’t _what_?” Rosa asked with an impatient huff.  She knew Theodore could sometimes get overwhelmed when they were together like this.

 

Intimacy was still a terrifying concept.  He had difficulty trusting that Rosa wouldn’t hurt him, but more than that, he didn’t trust himself not to hurt _her._ Theodore worried an inordinate amount about limits and consent, to the point that he wouldn’t allow himself to even kiss Rosa without her permission. Theodore noticed that she was growing weary of this.

 

Of course, Rosa would get snippy when Theodore stopped the quick progression of their snogging session in the privacy of a disused room. She was seated at the edge of what used to be a long teacher’s desk, swiftly divesting herself of her school robes. She was down to her unbuttoned blouse and underthings while Theodore hung on to just his trousers. It was when Rosa motioned to remove her thigh high wool stockings that Theodore had reacted.

 

“Don’t take off your socks,” Theodore mumbled, blushing hard as he loosened his hold of her wrists.  “Please.”

 

A sly grin spread across Rosa’s painted lips. Her eyes darkened to the color of strong tea.  It was then, that Theodore knew he was in trouble.  She tipped back to rest her hands on the dusty marble of the desktop and hooked a leg on Theodore’s hipbone, which peeked out from the top of his loose, opened trousers.

 

“Why not, Theodore?” she asked, dramatically feigning coyness, as she slowly brushed her leg along his side.

 

Theodore smiled bashfully and explained,  “It’s the dead of winter and I don’t want you to catch a chill. It’s freezing down in the dungeons.”

 

Rosa lied back on the table and rested her arms languidly above her head.  She gazed up at Theodore behind a fan of thick, black lashes and purred, “How very thoughtful of you. And to think, I was under the impression that you wanted to fuck me in my stockings because they’re sexy.”

 

Theodore bit the corner of his bottom lip.  “Yeah, there’s that too.”

 

“You’re a pervert, Theodore Nott,” Rosa teased him, “But you’re a cute pervert.”

 

“So… Can I?” Theodore asked with a shy, hopeful grin, hooking his fingers under her knee. “Please?”

 

“Honestly, Theo.” Rosa sighed with exasperation and rolled her eyes, all while shimmying out of her lace knickers.  “Sometimes I wonder if this whole nice-guy thing is a ruse. I bet deep down inside, you just like the sound of it when I tell you _yes_.”

 

“Well, who _doesn’t_ like hearing that they’re wanted?” said Theodore.

 

“Certainly not me.  It wouldn’t hurt if you told me more often. _Please can I_ is not the same thing as saying _I really want to fuck you_.”

 

Theodore let his trousers drop to the floor. The metal of his belt clanked on the stone and echoed in the empty chamber.  He draped himself over Rosa and fenced her in with his arms on the table. “How about I tell you both?” He whispered hotly as his lips hovered just above hers, “I _really_ want to fuck you.  With your socks on. Please can I?”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”


End file.
